


Untitled (Drabble III)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble III)

**Author's Note:**

> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

"You came," Brittany says. She actually sounds surprised.

"Well, you just put your hand down my shorts," Kurt complains. "What did you expect?"

"But you are gay," she says, as if she wasn't the one who just molested him in an empty class room.

"I'm also male, and a teenager," he sighs. "And _alive_."

She sniffs, sadly. "This is not going to make you want to go out with me, is it?"

"Oh honey," Kurt says. "You know we don't need to have sex to go out together?"

"Really?" she smiles, excitedly. "Cool. Can we get ice cream?"


End file.
